Kingdom Hearts V CAST
Kingdom Hearts V CAST is a Kingdom Hearts game that was developed exclusively for V CAST, Verizon Wireless's broadband service. It was released on October 1, 2004 in Japan and on February 4, 2005 in the United States as one of the launch games for the V CASTservices. It was developed by Superscape and published by Disney Interactive Media Group (formerly known as Walt Disney Internet Group), making this installment of the series to be the first to be made by a company other than Jupiter and Square Enix. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy are on the Gummi Ship and decide to take a nap, while a strange creature boards the ship and traps Sora in a world of Sleep... Gameplay Kingdom Hearts V CAST ''brings back the gameplay elements featured in the original ''Kingdom Hearts, though it was modified for compatibility with mobile phones. Sora moves similar to a tank, with one button on the control pad moving him forward, another moving him backwards, and two more turning him left or right. Even with these new controls, Sora can still perform a number of moves aside from running and jumping. He can climb trees and ladders, grasp the edges of platforms and pull himself up, lift and throw objects, and use the Keyblade to slide down zip lines. Sora can still use the Keybald eand Magic, the first spell he learns being Blizzard, to fight like in Kingdom Hearts. You still earn munny and expirience. As opposed to Kingdom Hearts, however, Kingdom Hearts V CAST introduced "assistant characters," such as the Caterpillar and Swordman Parrot, as opposed to guest party members. Characters *Sora *Donald *Goofy *Maleficent *Jafar *Caterpillar *Swordman Parrot Maleficent is the main villain in Kingdom Hearts V CAST, and she is often shown after chapters looking down at Sora from a magical cauldron filled with green, misty water, though she is not the only villain, as Jafar assists her. The Caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland also makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts V CAST, even though it has never appeared in any of the official Kingdom Hearts titles. The Caterpillar is the same as the flowers in Kingdom Hearts. You may give it potions for effects or to make it talk. Enemies Heartless The Heartless have been proven to exist in Kingdom Hearts V CAST, though screenshots are only available of Sora fighting Shadows and Bandits. The most frequently occurring Heartless are Shadows. Disney Villains Maleficent and Jafar are confronted in this game. Worlds *Swordsman Island *Wonderland *Agrabah *Maleficent's Fortress Both Swordman Island and Maleficent's Fortress are exclusive to Kingdom Hearts V CAST and do not exist in the official Kingdom Hearts universe. The Swordman Island, also called Swashbuckler's Island, is a world and the first 'chapter' in Kingdom Hearts V CAST. Sora wakes up on the island after the Gummi Ship is shipwrecked by a strange creature, and Donald and Goofy are no where to be found. In place of your friends, there is, however, a parrot who helps you around the island. He says it would be a good idea to look around, so Sora explores the island. After searching he can still not find Donald or Goofy, so the parrot says it would be wise to gather parts to make a raft and leave the island. Doing this requires you to explore the beaches, coves, and crags to get parts, much like in the beginning of Destiny Islands in Kingdom Hearts. There is a kite puzzle that lifts you into a watchtower, a lava-filled chamber, and a mission where you must uncover four altar gems on a strange altar among the high rocks. After retrieving the four gems at the altar and finding all the parts to assemble the raft, Sora leaves the island and the chapter ends. In Agrabah you fight Jafar in his Cobra form. Maleficent's Fortress is the final level in Kingdom Hearts V CAST. This is where Sora battles Maleficent in the final chapter. It has the strongest Heartless in the entire game.Gallery Category:Games